Collecting rainwater and saving it for a time of need can help save an individual money as well as help conserve valuable water resources. Some individuals place large bins throughout their yards for collecting rainwater. However, these bins can be cumbersome and unsightly. Some rainwater collecting devices are not freestanding and require that they be mounted to walls of houses or already existing garages and sheds. The present invention features a rain collecting wall system for collecting rainwater to be saved for later use. The system of the present invention can be used for creating an aesthetically appealing structure, for example a yard enclosure, a garage, a shed, and/or the like.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.